Xela's Journey
by XelaFlare
Summary: Xela starts off as usual, then meets an amazing girl in the Kanto region. Xela's dream is to visit every region and beat every gym/league. Rated M for lemons and language. (Sorry not very good at summaries, and I noticed this one was dry, but the story is much better).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game freak, and my OCs belong to me.

Xela's Journey

The day started with a yawn, a long one, too. To the boy lying in the bed it just felt like an average morning.

As occurs everyday, he heard his mom race up the stairs, and open the door.

"Get out of bed, Xela. You wouldn't want to be late on the first day of your journey, now." his mother said.

"Oh, shit," Xela mumbled," I honestly forgot about that."

Xela got out of the bed, got his clothes on as fast as he could, got his backpack ready, and let his Raikou out of her pokeball. She was still asleep as she was released onto the floor.

Xela looked at the alarm clock on his dresser, he then remembered that his friend Kenshin was supposed to be coming, so they could start their journey together.

Xela heard a loud knocking on the door, and following he heard his mother yell to him who it was.

_Late as always, Kenshin_… Xela thought to himself.

Kenshin flew through the door and went straight up to get Xela.

"Hey, you coming, Xela?" Kenshin asked loudly.

"Yeah, just a second." Xela answered.

Xela then looked down and saw that Linna, his Raikou, was awake and ready to leave.

Xela sped down the stairs, and was astonished when he saw a female in the doorway; she seemed to be his age. As he got to the door he had to fight off a nosebleed.

She had on a purple top that made her chest pop out; she also had light brown hair, black jeans, and stunningly beautiful blue eyes.

She blushed when she noticed he was staring at her.

Xela retracted his eyes so his mother wouldn't catch one and embarrass him.

Kenshin then came up behind Xela and put his thumbs in his own pockets to look impress the girl.

"My name is Selick Kross, but call me S.K." S.K. introduced herself.

"My name is Xela." Xela said quietly, embarrassed by his name.

"That's an interesting name, I love it. So I am to assume your actual name is Alex." She said.

"Wow, you catch on fast don't you?" Xela asked surprised.

"Yeah, or so I have been told." She answered.

Kenshin then waked out the door and gestured for the others to come with him.

As Xela walked out the door S.K. kissed him on the lips quickly, causing Xela's eyes to open wide.

Xela then closed the door, and walked with them to a large white building. Kenshin walked in, while Xela and S.K. sat on the bench to talk.

"You look amaz-." Xela said with a gentle voice, as he was interrupted by another kiss from S.K. Xela came back with a kiss of his own, and it continued until the need of breath struck.

"You're a really good kisser, Xela," S.K. complimented," Want another?"

Instead of saying anything Xela kissed her again, but this time his tongue entered her mouth. S.K. was surprised, although she soon faded into it.

Xela broke the kiss, for he didn't want to worry anyone inside the building.

"Why did you stop?" S.K. asked, with the sound of disappointment in her voice.

"To ask if you would come on my journey with me, and if you would mind being my girlfriend." Xela lied with some truth as that is what he wanted.

"Yes, and I would love to be _your_ girl friend" S.K. happily replied.

Xela picked her up and hugged her tightly and carried her into the gigantic building...

**This is the first piece I have ever typed so I would like reads and lots of reviews. I could also use some suggestions because I am going to put lemons in this journey. **

**Xela walks off**

**Yuk.- hey you're not done here**

**Xela- I never **_**started **_**here**

**Yuk.- anyway be back with more soon**

**Xela- whatever…**


	2. Chapter 2

**As from where the story left off…**

As Xela walked into the building he noticed it was a laboratory, he was surprised as to how busy the atmosphere of the lab was.

Kenshin walked towards Xela with excitement written on his face.

"Hey, Xela I got a cool pokemon from professor Oak. She is a cute fire type." Kenshin said.

"Wait, who?" Xela asked.

"The older man who lives next door to you, he always wears a lab coat, and he is, well, famous." Kenshin said with the goal of trying to clear things up.

"Oh…" Xela said recalling his neighbor.

Kenshin started to walk further into the lab. Xela followed Kenshin because he didn't want to stay at the door forever, and he didn't want to get lost in the lab making a fool of himself.

"You are still carrying me?" S.K. said to her surprise.

"Yeah, it's not to hard considering how light you are compared to most of the things I have to carry place to place." Xela answered with ease as he continued to smile.

"So… What pokemon are you going to choose for your starter?" S.K. asked.

"Well, I was assuming I would choose after you, and Kenshin already chose so it wouldn't be much of a choice I'd say." Xela answered.

"Well, if it you are okay with that, I guess I can choose one." S.K. said unsure of her decision.

Kenshin stopped when he got to the back of the building panting, as he was tired of going through previously.

Professor Oak stepped forward, handed Xela and S.K. a red rectangle, and said," These are pokedexes and they tell you information about your pokemon as they are scanned. These devices also tell you excess information as you ask of it,"

"Oh…" Xela said, curious as to what kind of excess things it enlightened upon.

Professor Oak then went to a table with two pokeballs on it and said," Take your pick, and choose wisely."

S.K. jumped out of Xela's hands and walked over to where they were and chose the with the label "squirtle" under it and the water symbol etched into it

Leaving Xela to take the Charmander from the table.

"I am going to name you Mare, for I assumed you're a female." Xela said after releasing he pokemon.

The Charmander, Mare, nodded in acceptance of her new name, and then the pressed the button on the pokeball placing her back into it.

S.K. released her squirtle from the pokeball.

"Male or female?" S.K. asked the squirtle.

The squirtle held up a finger.

"Male?" S.K. asked again.

The squirtle nodded.

"Then I will name you Torrent." S.K. stated.

The squirtle smiled and hugged S.K.'s leg happily.

The trio walked out of the lab happy.

Xela 's heart raced with the anticipation of the roads that lie ahead of him and what they may bring.

S.K. walked the dirt road hoping her future brings blessing of any kind.

Kenshin bounced about within himself caused by the excitement of growing a bond between him and his current/future pokemon.

The trio continued on past the road as they came upon the first city away from home as it was getting dark.

Viridian city was beautiful, especially with all of the rustic homes.

They went to the pokecenter and rented two rooms to say in, one for Kenshin and the other for Xela and S.K.

As they walked off to their rooms S.K. stopped Xela and said," This is going to be fun."

Xela then smiled and picked her up again.

Once the got into the room S.K. hopped on to the bed and waited for Xela to come over she then pulled Xela down.

S.K. started to kiss Xela repeatedly, then Xela parted his lips from hers to breathe…

**And next chapter gets into a lemon. Reads and reviews would be helpful. **

**XelaFlare out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the lemon portion; I didn't feel like leavin' you hanging. ;) **

Xela stated tweaking her nipples as he kissed her once more.

S.K. was pleased, and as a result, she felt her snatch get wet with further anticipation.

Xela squeezed her breasts gently as S.K. moaned into the kiss.

Xela ceased the kiss once more, and S.K. said," Enough foreplay, I want you in me, Xela."

S.K. started pry his clothing off of him; first went his shirt, second his pants and lastly, his boxers. That's when S.K. noticed his hard on surprised at its size.

"Damn, your dick is huge." S.K. stated.

Xela just took it as a compliment and lined himself up with S.K.'s lower lips.

"It's my first time, Xela. Please take it easy on me." S.K. notified.

"Will do." Xela replied.

As Xela started to slide in she was surmised he just got a forth of the way in.

Xela bumped up on S.K.'s hymen, and then look up at S.K.

"Take me, I would love to loose my virginity to you." S.K. pleaded.

Xela started, but S.K. dropped herself on Xela, shredding her hymen in the process. To keep S.K. from screaming from the pain, Xela brought her into a deep kiss, and when the pain changed into pleasure S.K. raised herself up and went back down slowly on Xela's member.

"Faster, please…" S.K. moaned.

Xela sped up and left S.K. on the verge of loosing it to the amounts of pleasure she felt.

Xela decided to get dirty and stuck two fingers up her ass; S.K. went berserk as she was overloaded.

"I feel something trying to work its way out!" S.K. moaned.

"Let it out." Xela stated firmly.

S.K. burst, her juices shot down his thighs and along his pelvis. S.K.'s wall came down around Xela and he couldn't take it. Xela's semen streamed into S.K. and she came again on him.

When it all came down S.K. was knocked out, so was Xela.

That night S.K. fell asleep with Xela still in her.

In the morning Xela woke up and pulled out of S.K., surprised that S.K. didn't wake up.

Xela got dressed and took his suppresser to keep his flaring aura in, Xela did this to keep people from tracking him and it also got out of hand because it was at such a high level. Xela liked to call this his birth syndrome, but it was really a unique thing because he was born with a lucario gene, which was against scientific laws. It was a problem because if it ever did get out of hand it could cause fatal problems or a strong longing for sex, which couldn't really be all that bad truthfully.

Xela saw his wallet on the floor open and saw the picture of his rage witch he kept to remind him of the glorious power he felt.

Xela was a mental wreck he may not have it bad but it sure affected him on a personal level. Xela always lacked self-confidence because he had so much in him, but could never show it because it could cause problems. Xela always felt like a bottle with a leak, because of this leak people were careful to do anything to him, they stayed away; that's Xela liked S.K. she never seemed to avoid him, but she came closer and she didn't resent him, or so he felt.

Xela walked out the door he wasn't going to leave; he was just going to breathe in some fresh air in the cool morning.

Xela then heard a sound and saw something…

**Sorry, I just like cliffhanger endings the create suspense. So, if you don't, please tell me. Read and especially reviews help, I plan on writing another chapter soon. **

**XelaFlare out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go, fourth chapter away!**

Xela walked in the direction in the direction of which the noise came.

_Quite and carefully,_ Xela thought to himself as he walked through the tall trees.

Something tapped Xela's shoulder; Xela turned around fast with surprise, and saw nothing, nothing at all…

_Can you catch me? Can you even see me? Are you confused?_ An ominous voice asked in Xela's head.

Xela tried to reply to the ominous voice through his head.

_Why do I need to catch you? I can't see you though; I will give you that one. If you can interrupt my thoughts you can read them, therefore you could tell weather or not I am confused._

_Semantics… _The voice replied, notifying Xela that he was successful in conversing through thoughts.

_Well, if you are going to enter my thoughts expect mind games; I won't back down whoever or whatever you are. _Xela cockily stated.

_I am something you have never seen…_ A higher pitch voice replied.

_Are you female?_ Xela asked curiously.

_Yes. Now are you going to even try and find me?_ The voice asked.

_Maybe… What is your name?_ Xela thought.

_Maybe!? What's that supposed to mean? My name is Hikari. _Hikari replied.

_I said maybe because I am not very inclined to figure this all out and based out the way you sound about it, you don't want to be caught. _Xela put out there.

Xela was stunned when the mix between a pokemon and a human appeared.

The "pokemorph" was in a white dress that looked amazing on the female; she also had dark blue hair that reached her back, and a bust that Xela assumed was a D-cup in size.

_Do you want to catch me now? _Hikari asked with lust in her voice.

_Yes I do, now that I have seen you. Sorry, but I cant make it out, what pokemon are you? _Xela asked.

_I am a Giratina. _Hikari stated.

_Wait if you are a Giratina that means you are from Sinnoh, so… That means you are hear from somewhere else. Why? _Xela asked confused.

_I am here to look for a trainer that I could work with and you seemed to be the only one, based on the aura you hide. Not only that you're a stud, too. _Hikari blushed while conveying her thoughts to Xela.

Xela walked up to Hikari and hugged her, Hikari's blushed intensified.

Hikari handed Xela a pokeball with the letter 'L' etched into the top.

_What's this? _Xela asked with a quizzical look on his face.

_I want you to catch me with it; it is a lust ball. I have been saving it for the day I met the trainer I wanted to catch me. (Putting it out there now: if it is copying, sorry. This story will also contain slut balls, too). _Hikari smiled when she told Xela.

Xela held the ball out towards Hikari, _Are you sure you want to join me? _

_Yes, I am positive. I have thought upon it for a long time. I want to be with you. _Hikari hugged Xela with intent.

Xela tossed the pokeball at Hikari, which consumed her being into the ball with a red light. The ball wobbled as it made sounds, then… Click! The ball clicked telling Xela that his catch was successful…

Xela smiled as the ball began to glow blue from the aura Hikari held within her, Xela Knew this because the same thing happened when he caught Linna, his Raikou.

Xela pushed the button again, letting Hikari out in the process.

When Hikari was out she stepped forward and kissed Xela.

Xela was a little surprised, but soon fell into the kiss.

Xela was happy he found another pokemon, and a matter a fact she was a legendary, too.

Hikari broke the kiss as she needed air, even though she came to the over world from the distortion world, but it was the down side of her pokemorph form.

Hikari pushed the button on the ball, pulling her in once more.

_Why did you do that?_ Xela asked confused.

_You will find out shortly. _Hikari said.

Xela then went inside once more instead of trying to pry more information out of Hikari.

As Xela walked into the room he saw S.K. drying herself off with a green towel, leading himself to the conclusion that she had just showered.

_Oh… I understand now._ Xela thought to himself.

S.K. turned around and noticed that Xela was finally back from wherever he went, and this put a smile on her face.

"Like what you see?" S.K. said aloud, causing Xela to blush madly when he noticed that he was staring at her.

"Yeah… Sorry, I left for some air." Xela said quietly, embarrassed by his prior actions.

S.K. walked over to Xela, with lustful thoughts, as she had know what he had done when he saw him through the room window…

**Well, I assume it is a bad place to cut off, but I did anyway, so… Reads and many reviews would be helpful, but as long as people continue to read that would be amazing. **

**XelaFlare out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here it is…Chapter five! Even better, it has a lemon!**

"Why don't you let her out?" S.K. asked.

_Oh, crap. She's onto me _Xela thought to himself.

Xela grabbed the blue-glowing pokeball and pushed the button, releasing Hikari.

Once Hikari was out she was frustrated, for she had been revealed, but she was also shy.

She had then noticed the woman hugging Xela was completely naked.

S.K. looked at Hikari, smiled, and said," Not bad, Xela. Lucky for you I am bi."

"Wait. You are bi, too?" Hikari questioned in a surprised manner.

"Yep, and the name's S.K." S.K. introduced herself and walked over to Hikari and kissed her.

"Well, my name is Hikari…" Hikari droned off as she turned a bright pink.

Hikari kissed S.K. back, and then looked over at Xela giving him bedroom eyes.

S.K. noticed Hikari's Look, and then she gestured for Xela to get on the bed, of which he did.

Once Xela was sitting down he watched as Hikari stripped off her dress, and then walked over with S.K.

S.K. decided to lengthen Xela as She felt the bulge wasn't at its limits yet. After she had finished her mission, she felt it was time to let his penis out of it's cloth prison.

Hikari was happy she chose the right trainer as Xela's member shot out at least eight inches.

S.K. took action and put her mouth over the tip of Xela's dick, during this time she swirled her tongue around the very tip. As S.K. continued Xela couldn't help but moan.

"S.K. that feels amazing…" Xela moaned the compliment.

Hikari was getting wet just watching, and felt the need to be with Xela, so she got on Xela and placed her pussy in his face and said," Please, I need this…"

Xela then started to pleasure Hikari with his tongue; he felt no regret as he entered her. Xela struggled to protrude Hikari, as she was so tight.

Xela felt a little rough spot and rubbed his tongue along it.

This caused Hikari to moan.

"Oh, right there, Xela, Just like that…" Hikari moaned quietly with pleasure.

S.K. stopped sucking Xela off and lined her snatch up with his member, and then lowered herself onto him.

As Xela felt the pleasure of her wrapping herself around him he moaned into Hikari, causing Hikari to release her juices into his mouth.

Xela swallowed her juices, which tasted surprisingly sweet, like peecha berries.

"I'm cuming!" S.K. shouted as her love juices oozed out onto Xela's thighs.

As S.K.'s was cuming her walls clamped down on Xela causing him to release strands of semen into S.K.

S.K. then got of Xela with the last bit of strength she had.

Hikari took this as notification that it was her turn.

Hikari placed her smooth pussy over Xela's rod and slowly lowered herself.

Once Xela was half way into Hikari he felt the same wall as before, he then stopped into his tracks.

Hikari didn't care so she dropped her self onto him.

"Ahhhh!" Hikari screamed as her hymen was shredded.

Xela saw the blood leak out and waited a minute, and then he sped his thrusts to a regular pace.

"Is…that…all you…got?" Hikari breathed, making Xela smirk.

Xela then took a leap and began thrusting into Hikari likewise to that of a jackhammer.

"I'm cuming!" Hikari yelled aloud.

Hikari then burst, her juices shot onto Xela.

Xela hadn't had his moment so he continued on.

Hikari noticed that Xela hadn't released anything into her yet so she decided she could take this.

Xela then rooted himself in deep and released his load, causing Hikari to cum again.

Xela then pulled himself out of Hikari with a slight pop.

Hikari smiled as she crawled under the covers with S.K.

Xela, Not tired yet as his energy had just flooded back into him, took a shower, left a note telling them he was going to get groceries, put on his clothes, and, at last, left with a proud smile on his face.

**There you go, dang this kind of stuff takes a lot of work to create. Well, please read and leave reviews, I feel I could use the help. **

**XelaFlare out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, turns out I had enough time for another chapter. Here it is, chapter six…**

As Xela walked the dirt road he thought about the impression he made on people, did people just laugh and his essence as it wandered by, like that of just another average being? Did people admire him?

Xela pondered with these questions in his head for a while, and he came to the conclusion that he has people who care and that's all he needed, actually that's all he ever wanted.

_Xela was lonely as he grew up, that's all he ever was to the people around him, a nuisance._

_Xela was on the verge of cutting, when a new kid was moving to his drab town, known as Pallet Town._

_This kid was a master of the sword, fluent with every move._

_This kid had the heart of the sword, thus his nickname, Kenshin._

_Kenshin struck fear into the eyes of his enemies just by pulling his sword out of it's sheath._

_Xela soon got to know Kenshin as a friend, and soon Kenshin was Xela's only vent. Kenshin always listened with intent, he always replied, and Kenshin even helped Xela work through his confusion._

_Kenshin cared. He cared so much that some would even be willing to call Xela his brother._

_Kenshin went everywhere with Xela, even after school they walked home together. Xela loved to hang out with Kenshin, for it meant he could vent, and this was never a problem for Kenshin. Actually, it made Kenshin happy when Xela came to vent to him, but yet he never understood why though._

_Kenshin was Xela's role model, even though Xela was older by a year almost two. Xela looked up to Kenshin's nonchalant ways, for he was strong had no worries, and he had connections with almost everyone he knew, but most of all Xela, the odd one out._

_Ever since he met Kenshin he had been developing an empty mine, one with no emotion. This had been Xela's life long dream, and when he achieved it, Kenshin was proud for his "pupil" had grown. _

_Eventually that wasn't enough, Xela had to have more control over himself, he did this through the art of the sword. _

_Xela soon achieved this goal in an extraordinary amount of time, after the many battle wounds though._

_Xela had come to the point where some would even say he was better than Kenshin._

_This is when Xela finally noticed that he could do even the impossible if he put his mind to it, even overcome Kenshin._

_Kenshin was proud to have Xela as his friend._

_Even if Kenshin couldn't tell the future, he knew that Xela would become great maybe even the greatest…_

Xela thought still, but then he came up on the pokemart, and his thoughts faded.

He walked into the pokemart like any casual person, he went in purchased the groceries he needed, and he even purchased a starter backpack for trainers.

Xela made sure the bag was blue, his favorite color, for he would have to take it everywhere with him.

Xela then left the pokemart after paying with the money his mother gave him for the journey.

Once Xela had walked out the door, he saw a primape beating up a weak pidgey.

This infuriated Xela.

Xela pulled out Linna's pokeball; he then released her, and guided her to the scene.

The primape noticed Xela and his stunning Raikou.

The primape ran knowing he was no match for the legendary Raikou, but was stopped when the Raikou was in front of him.

"Linna, use flarebolt!" Xela yelled to Linna, his Raikou.

She did as was told and shot an electrocuted ball of fire at the primape.

The ball made direct contact with the primape causing severe damage but not enough to cause it to faint.

Xela walked over to the pidgey as the primape ran away.

The pidgey cooed as Xela help up the pokeball.

"Do you want me to catch you?" Xela asked concerned.

The pidgey nodded, Xela waited no longer and caught the pidgey.

Xela returned Linna and ran to the pokecenter.

Once Xela made it to the pokecenter, he put the pidgey on the table and asked nurse Joy if she would heal the weakened pidgey.

"Why yes I will do that for you." She stated with sympathy in her voice.

"Thank you greatly." Xela said as she picked up the pokeball.

"No problem, kind sir." She said before she walked into the back area of the building.

Xela sat down on the chair, and another thought entered his mind…

**This is the end of chapter six. Sorry, not the best cut off but it will have to do.**

**Please read and review.**

**XelaFlare out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven.**

The thought that entered Xela's head caused him worry.

Xela wondered if the abused pidgey would live to see another day because the pidgey had to use it's last strength to nod in reply to Xela's question.

Nurse Joy then walked back out to see Xela spaced out staring at the floor.

"Pidgey is going to be just fine. Nothing to devastating happened, the pidgey was sleeping prior to abuse." Nurse Joy had to reinforce her statement with logical fact for Xela has had problems with past pokecenters.

"Okay…" Xela stated firmly, looking Nurse Joy in the eyes with blue eyes that looked like a full moon.

Xela placed the most faded of smiles upon his face, sending shivers down Nurse Joy's spine.

Xela continued thinking as he sat in the chair, but it all stopped when S.K. came down the stairs and into the lobby.

S.K. walked over to Xela and handed him Hikari's pokeball, and sat next to him quietly.

Xela put his arm around S.K. needing the comfort, as his mind was causing him to loose it.

S.K. lifted up Xela's face to see the outcast eyes and a blank smile on his face, and S.K. wondered what caused Xela to juristically change in the way he had.

S.K. felt that Xela had lost his soul.

S.K. noticed tears began to well up in Xela's eyes, as she assumed he couldn't take it anymore.

Xela stood up with S.K., and Xela's head fell as he cried.

S.K. knew something was wrong, _really_ wrong. Even if the time wasn't right for it she thought Xela was amazing, even when he cried.

Xela continued to cry, for it made him feel better letting out the pains he has been inflicted with.

When Xela stood up and dried off his tears S.K. smiled and kissed him gently.

Nurse Joy continued filing out the paper work not noticing the two when a blissey tapped on her shoulder.

The blissey had rolled out the cart with the pidgey on it. The pidgey was back to a perfect state where as a couple minutes ago it couldn't move an inch.

Nurse Joy was stunned at the occurrence, but continued with her job and returned pidgey to it's pokeball, then handed it back to Xela.

Xela took the pidgey and placed the ball in the belt he had on, and then he walked back up to the room to pack his and S.K.'s belongings.

S.K. gladly followed Xela to the room.

Xela had put away the few things with ease, and then he placed away S.K.'s things quietly.

S.K. came over to check her stuff, as a plethora of males she new didn't put things away, just crammed.

S.K. noticed her belongings were put away even better than when she had, and was astonished.

Xela than began making the bed, but S.K. felt bad about it all so she helped him finish the small task.

S.K. went back over to him, sat Xela down on the just made bed, and kissed him.

Xela was surprised at S.K.'s action, but soon went with it.

"Didn't we just make the bed?" Xela asked as he came out of the kiss for air.

"Yeah, but I will remake it myself. You already do to much as it is." S.K. responded with a smile.

S.K. continued to kiss Xela with her lips partly open inviting Xela' tongue in.

Xela took the invitation and searched around S.K.'s mouth a bit.

S.K. had noticed Xela seemed much more alive.

Xela then parted the kiss panting like a small dog in the summer.

"I think we should get to Pewter city before it gets dark." Xela said with a smile and a blush.

"Fine…" S.K. replied with a minuet amount of disappointment.

Xela picked S.K. up and grabbed the two backpacks, one of which he put on the other S.K. decided to hold.

Xela continued out the door and made it to the dirt road.

"You are amazing…" Xela quietly said to S.K. as he continued walking.

"You're cut when you cry." S.K. replied with a blush on her face.

Xela made it to the entrance of route three, and in the distance he could see a boy, no a man.

Finally, when the man was close enough to be seen he realized it was Kenshin, who must've been out for his usual morning run.

**Well, here is where I cut it off this time. Reads and plenty of reviews would be awesome. **

**XelaFlare out!**


End file.
